When I Get You Alone
by Winter Enchantment
Summary: Halduron can't wait to get Lor'themar alone. For a prompt on the Warcraft Kinkmeme: In public, there are no signs they're anything more than friends. In private (and one/both of them is paranoid about making sure they're actually in private!) they can't keep their hands off each other.


They had gone two entire days without seeing each other outside of meetings and petitions.

Halduron's schedule was much less busy than Lor'themar's, of course, but he still had patrols to assign and disciplinary action to oversee and all of the other bureaucratic joys that came with being Ranger-General to contend with. He still pitied Lor'themar though, if being Ranger-General was tiring he couldn't imagine what being Regent was like. Or he could imagine, seeing the exhaustion on Lor'themar's face the rare mornings he managed to sneak in and see him before he made it to his office, or the late nights when he found the other elf still poring over his paperwork even after most of the Spire had gone to bed.

The real problem wasn't the work though, it was the people. Lor'themar was constantly surrounded by people. Guards, Magisters, petitioners, Rangers, Rommath; there was a never-ending tide of people who seemed to devote all of their time to taking up all of Lor'themar's time. Halduron tried very hard not to be jealous; he understood the importance that Lor'themar's opinion carried now, and could understand why so many people sought it.

Sometimes it was difficult, though; times when he caught someone obviously flirting with Lor'themar, times when Lor'themar had been somehow coaxed out of the plain clothes he favored into something ornate and incredibly flattering, times when he saw Rommath look just a touch too consideringly at Lor'themar. Sometimes he rather failed at not being jealous, but to be fair when he had purposefully started that argument with Rommath over whether or not the Grand Magister really liked to push unsuspecting apprentices off the tops of buildings it had at least made Lor'themar laugh.

Lor'themar wasn't laughing now though, as Halduron pressed him against the doors to his suite and sucked hard on his pulse point. They were finally, blessedly alone and Halduron intended to take full advantage. Lor'themar was teasing him in his own way; taking his time as he stripped out of his clothes, undoing his hair and idly combing through it as he wandered towards the bed. Halduron was nearly growling as he followed, and when Lor'thmar climbed onto the bed and looked at him he couldn't take it anymore and pounced.

They wrestled playfully for a little while; mock vying for dominance as they rolled on the bed. Lor'themar gave up eventually, laying back and letting Halduron settle between his legs and hold himself on his elbows to smirk down at him. Haldruon had always thought Lor'themar was breathtaking, and seeing him spread across the bed in the dim light made him pause. Carefully Halduron leaned down and kissed him, trying to express all that he felt wordlessly. Feeling one of Lor'themar's hands on the back of his neck only encouraged him, and he deepened the kiss as their legs tangled together and they ground against one another.

Lor'themar was warm, and he seemed to grow warmer as they moved against each other. Slowly their bodies found a rhythm and fit against one another; Halduron moaning as Lor'themar's legs spread further and his back arched, Lor'themar's nails—long and courtly now, unlike Halduron's with their chipped lacquer and uneven lengths—scratching at his back and shoulders. Lor'themar's quiet, breathy moans as Haldruon mouthed his way along his jaw to his ear were music as far as Halduron was concerned. Their hips were starting to stutter, their rhythm hitching as they circled closer to orgasm. Lor'themar drew away from Haldruon's mouth, his eye dark and heavy-lidded. They were both panting, and when Haldruon shifted over to the nightstand to retrieve the oil the noise that Lor'themar made as he moved away nearly broke his resolve.

He coated his fingers and cock with the oil with shaking hands, and turned back to Lor'themar to find that he had moved. He leaned back against the headboard now, his legs spread with his cock flushed and hard against his belly, and the sight of him sent a wave of heat rushing through Haldruon's body strong enough to curl his toes. Moving back over to Lor'themar, Halduron felt as if he'd been charm-struck, he almost wanted to ask if the other man had cast a spell on him and he hadn't noticed. Once he was close enough Lor'themar reached out to him, catching Halduron's face in his hands and drawing him into another kiss.

Nearly falling forward into the kiss, Halduron moaned. He could feel his cock throbbing in time with his heartbeat and tried clumsily to extricate himself from Lor'themar's embrace but the other wouldn't have it; winding a leg around Haldruon's and brushing the backs of his thighs with one of his calves, Lor'themar kept Halduron off balance as he ran one of his hands from Haldruon's cheek to tangle in his hair, dragging the other against him. Haldruon gave in, running his slick fingers along the inside of Lor'themar's thighs before tracing gently around his entrance. The way his entire body shuddered when Halduron pressed the first finger in was like the crash of waves on the shore, swaying Halduron closer still.

Halduron carefully spread him open, adding more fingers and working them in rhythms that Lor'themar met with lazy rolls of his hips. He had gone beyond the bounds of rational thought by the time Lor'themar stopped his nearly mindless fingering and shifted again. Halduron shook with lust as he broke away from a bruising kiss to position himself. He felt as if he were burning as Lor'themar looked up at him: his wide mouth swollen and his eye dark with lust.

Halduron pushed in slowly, the way Lor'themar writhed just from the head of his cock breaching him nearly making Haldruon lose it. He paused and pushed in more; his arms were shaking from the strain of his concentration and they nearly went out from under him when the leg that Lor'themar had tangled with his tightened around his hips, slamming Halduron forward and seating him fully in Lor'themar's body. Halduron nearly convulsed, the sudden burning heat and tightness overwhelming him as Lor'themar threw his head back and dug his nails into the bedclothes hard enough to tear them. All through it Lor'themar kept Halduron tightly against him, not releasing him from the cage he'd made of his legs until Halduron's shaking had subsided, riding out the erratic thrusts of his hips until he managed to gain control of himself.

Lor'themar rolled his hips upward to set their pace, digging his heels into the bed and looping his arms around Halduron's shoulders. Halduron met his rhythm, mouthing at Lor'themar's neck and collarbones, listening to his keening moans as Halduron drove into him.

Halduron knew his orgasm was fast approaching; being so surrounded by Lor'themar and his shameless pleasure at their coupling was intoxicating, but he struggled to control himself and draw it out as long as he could. He thrust harder, covering Lor'themar's body with his own, drawing him into sweltering kisses and stroking his hands down his sides before taking hold of Lor'themar's cock and ruthlessly stroking it. The way Lor'themar writhed and bucked under him made Haldruon think of storm-tossed seas, the shine of Lor'themar's hair as it spread over the pillows akin to the silver shimmer of waves. He was flushed and moaning lowly as he rocked himself between Haldruon's thrusting hips and his slick hand, reaching out for Halduron again to tangle a hand in his hair and draw him close.

Lor'themar shook, kissing Halduron to stifle his moans as he came, the tide of his orgasm drawing Halduron along with him. Afterward they lay tangled together, Halduron running his hand up and down one of Lor'themar's sides as Lor'themar played with his hair. Shifting to find a more comfortable position, Halduron kissed Lor'themar again as they faded into sleep, careless of the mess or torn sheets.

* * *

Notes: This really should have been called 'Halduron can't wait to get Lor'themar alone so Lor'themar can top him from the bottom like a boss'.


End file.
